In rural areas and generally in developing countries, it is expensive to rely on fiber or cable to provide broadband internet service to households and other user premises because in rural areas the user premises are usually widely separated and because developing countries generally suffer a paucity of existing broadband communication infrastructure.
For a lower-cost alternative, traditional wireless technologies such as EVDO or LTE have been proposed for providing access and/or backhaul transport in support of broadband services. However, these technologies may be too limited in spectral efficiency to assure satisfactory levels of service.
Hence, there remains a need for alternative wireless technologies that can provide access and/or backhaul transport in support of broadband services.